


takeout

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: Community: rps100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-28
Updated: 2003-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	takeout

As Michael walked through the front door, his senses were assaulted. Loud music from the stereo, too many lights, a smell...actually, many smells. Intermingling. What the fuck?

He warily approached the kitchen. Bracing himself, he pushed the door open. And groaned. "Dude. What have you done to my kitchen?"

With a sheepish grin, the man put down his spoon and crossed the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and kissed him resoundingly on the lips. "Sorry about the mess. I wanted to surprise you, but..."

Appeased and smiling, Michael reached for the phone. "Guess we're having pizza tonight."


End file.
